


Sports Festival 3

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Category: Ensemble Stars (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - ABO, Knotting, M/M, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: Leo comes into his first heat during the Sports Festival, Eichi puts him in a cheerleader outfit. That's all.





	Sports Festival 3

Something’s wrong.

 

Leo wakes up early, which is strange on a lot of levels. Ever since his depression began, he’s been sleeping later and later, until his mother comes to wake him up and he either hides in the closet and pretends he’s gone, or gets up and leaves the house, pretending he’s going to school.

 

Today, he wakes early, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, counting his breaths in an attempt to calm down. His skin itches, crawling as if something is buzzing beneath it, prickling and uncomfortable without verging into outright pain. For a moment, everything seems to subside, and he tries to go back to sleep, only to wake up again with a hot flash so intense that he rips off all of his covers, suddenly sweating, vaguely afraid that he’s about to die.

 

_Maybe if I move?_

 

Moving seems to help a little, until a cramp takes him in the belly, and he sags down to his knees, hand pressed to the wall to try and ground him when the world spins. A few moments later, he blinks his eyes open, lying in a pool of what must be his own sweat, facedown on the floor, dazed and dizzy. He tries to get up, and the blood pounds in his ears, suddenly weirder when he looks down and sees that he’s erect in his pajama pants, making everything _much_ stranger.

 

“I’m taking a shower,” he announces to the empty room, because if he’s going to die, he’s going to do it clean, and it’s been a few days since he’d managed, oops. Also, if his mom _does_ need to take him to the hospital, which is seeming more and more likely, at least she won’t have to smell him in the car ride.

 

The shower seems to help. Afterwards, Leo even manages to put some clothes on, since the idea of staying in his room suddenly makes him want to pull off his skin. Some of his energy seems to come back, and he sucks in a few deep breaths, grabbing his phone on the way, flipping through it to try and get some semblance of normalcy when he sort of feels like he’s about to melt into a puddle. It had felt like this a month ago when he’d gone wandering, and had somehow met up with Madara. That had killed the weird feeling inside of him, and he’d thought it went away forever. It hadn’t been nearly so strong then, though, not like this. Maybe talking to him again…

 

Instead of a message from Madara, his phone blinks with only one unread message. Leo clicks on it, only to see a missive from Tenshouin, of all people.

 

**[Come to school. I have something for you.]**

 

He doesn’t remember getting on a train, but the school suddenly looms in front of him, and he blinks. Had he walked? Judging by the sweat plastering the clothes to his body, he’d _run_. Why had he done that?

 

Everyone is outside, milling around the track, and Leo hunches farther down in his hoodie, making his way across the outskirts of the track. A vendor pushes a cart of meat dumplings past him, and the smell is so strong, so overwhelming that Leo nearly throws up, the dizziness and heat taking him over again. He sucks in a deep breath through his mouth, then keeps walking, one determined foot in front of the other, drawn to where he knows Eichi will be (wherever there’s the biggest, fanciest pavilion to keep off the sun). He barely hears it when people call his name, ignoring them, following what feels like instinct as he slouches up to the pavilion, stopping in front of Eichi, feeling as if his very bones are quivering. “Hey,” he nearly barks, hands jammed into his pockets, and then falls silent, unable to think of what to say next.

 

Then the wind changes, and suddenly Eichi’s scent is washing over him. His knees try to buckle, heart thudding behind his ears so hard he swears he could see his veins pulsing in a mirror, and he’s suddenly hungrier than he’s ever been. Sweat pours off of him—is that sweat?—and his lips part around a ragged breath, sucking it in to keep from running up to Eichi and…what?

 

 

Eichi _had_  an elaborate idea in mind. Cheerleader outfit in hand, he’d thought of a million lines to say, a million ways to coerce Leo into wearing it—assuming he had shown up. He didn’t _expect_  Leo to show up. He expected Leo to ignore his texts, like he has for weeks now, but here he is, right in front of him, sweating, flushed, trembling—

 

And smelling so, _so_  good.

 

Every line dies on his tongue. His mouth goes dry, and his fingers tremble, the bag of clothes sort of only a vague memory next to him. For a moment, the entire world narrows, his focus so starkly on Leo that he nearly claws his way through _Hajime—_ soft, sweet, precious Hajime, who does not deserve that—before he takes a long, shaky breath, and _slowly_  climbs to his feet. “Hi,” he says, too-cheerfully, and his hand is suddenly on Leo’s wrist, grip vice-tight. “Come with me. I want you to be a cheerleader.” 

 

The fact he can even get those words out is a fucking miracle. 

 

 

The words fall into Leo like stones into a pool, though they don’t make much sense at first. He jerks when Eichi touches him—it’s too hot, and it makes him want to—

 

He lets out a noise in his throat that’s nearly a mewl, and shuts his mouth on it, horror in his face as he clenches his mouth tightly shut. Unable to think of anything smart to say, he follows dumbly, as if the hand on his wrist would let him do anything else.

 

 

Eichi’s strides are long and determined, dragging Leo with him briskly enough that he’s not sure Leo’s feet really get to touch the ground. The gym is empty, the locker room more private, though making it there is a struggle when just touching Leo makes it feel like he’s going to go insane. 

 

Breathing. He can do that. He can do it without eating Tsukinaga Leo alive, too, even if Eichi is sure he’s never experienced anything more difficult in his life. 

 

The door swings shut behind them, and Eichi releases Leo with a shove, breathing heavily, his chest heaving. “Put it on,” he hears himself say, tossing the bag of clothes at Leo’s feet. His dick is already about to punch through his sweatpants. What’s two more minutes?—or at least, that’s what he’d think normally, if he could _think._  

 

 

Leo’s eyes are glassy when he looks up, and he shakes his head, feeling sluggish. “Can’t,” he breathes. “If I…nnh, if I take off my clothes, I’ll…do something…” His hand trembles as if he has to force it not to reach for Eichi, and he looks to the side, cheeks red. “I don’t feel good, I should go home.” Eichi smells like the thing that can fix all of his problems, though, even if he has no idea why that would be the case.

 

 

“Put it on, and I’ll make you feel better.” _If you touch him again, you’re done for_ , he vaguely reminds himself, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching out all the same, catching the end of Leo’s ponytail, and twisting it around his fingers. When the world narrows just to how strands of hair feel, rubbing across his fingertips, Eichi _knows_  he can’t turn back. Well, he knew that the second he caught sight of Leo, but that’s neither here nor there. “Don’t…don’t make me ask again.” 

 

 

“What’s…” Leo shakes his head, trying and failing to clear it, and turns away from Eichi, fumbling with his buttons and zippers. His shirt comes off first, and the air feels shockingly cold against his nipples, enough to make him suck in a breath. Shakily, he reaches for the uniform, sliding into the top. The fabric is stiff and scratchy against his flesh, and he changes into the bottoms as quickly as possible, discarding his pants in a heap on the floor. 

 

Looking at them makes something in his exhausted, overtaxed brain kick into sluggish gear, and he turns slowly, voice low and suddenly understanding. “Tenshii. You’re…you’re an alpha, aren’t you?”

 

 

Self-control is overrated. He never _really_  had any when it came to Leo, anyway, and now he can’t be _expected_  to have any. The cheerleader outfit is good, but secondary to the fact that Leo did as he was told—and _tertiary_ to the smell of him, stronger in that moment that his skin was far more bare.

 

Eichi moves, doesn’t think, just _moves_ , grabs Leo around the waist and hoists him up to shove him against the lockers. His cock, achingly, painfully hard, presses against Leo’s hip, and when Eichi shoves his face into Leo’s neck to kiss and suck, he gives up in favor of inhaling deeply, a groan escaping his throat. “And _you’re_  in heat,” he rasps. “Good. Thank god.”

 

 

“A-am I?” Leo stammers, but the words cut off into a squeak when Eichi grabs him, and the world snaps into sudden, brilliant focus. His body burns and aches, but Eichi is here, Eichi is making the pain _go away_ —at least, Leo has the sudden conviction that it’s going to go away soon, that soon, he’s going to feel _right_ again.

 

_In heat_ —he’ll deal with what that means later, but for now, the words seem entirely appropriate, as he squirms and mewls under Eichi’s touch, hands clawing at his back. “I, I don’t…” His voice fails him, and he just clings on, breathing in through his nose, the scent driving him wild. He leans forward, pressing his nose to Eichi’s shoulder, sniffing again, mouthing over the skin, following that smell to his neck, then just behind his ear, his cock straining hard at the front of the shorts. There’s no thought in his mind for words, not when Eichi smells like something he wants to be devoured by, not when he can feel his heartbeat in his cock.

 

 

There’s something in the way that Leo smells him, keeps inhaling like he can’t get enough of his scent, that makes Eichi’s eyes cross. He exhales a hot breath against Leo’s neck, his heart thudding so hard that he swears even Leo can hear it when he snakes a hand down Leo’s shorts, his fingers wasting no time in dipping back behind to his hole. A pair of them sink inside, so easily that it makes Eichi’s own cock twitch hard. “You’re already so wet, fuck you,” he groans, his knees threatening to buckle. “Don’t play dumb, you’re cute enough without that.” 

 

 

Leo’s eyes go wide, and the second Eichi’s fingers breach his slick hole, he lets out a startled squeak, suddenly soaking the front of his shorts as much as the back, though the orgasm does little to slake the burning heat and itching, cramping discomfort. At that moment, he knows with crystal clarity that nothing is going to be enough except—

 

“Fuck me,” he whines suddenly, clawing at Eichi’s trousers, squeezing down hard on his fingers. “Nothing is going to—I need your—“ The thought overwhelms him for a second when his hand brushes against the bulge in Eichi’s pants, color suffusing his face. The size compared to his own—it doesn’t compare, he can tell that just with the side of his palm, and more slick suddenly coats Eichi’s fingers, as if in response to his nervous hunger.

 

 

Eichi’s chest heaves. He says nothing as he pulls his hand away and flips Leo around, a hand shoved between his shoulderblades. It was adorable to think he could play with Leo a bit more, even a second more. That thought disappears as he yanks down Leo’s shorts, letting them pool about his ankles as the sudden, aching desperation to be buried inside entirely clouds his mind, and _nothing_  can get in his way. 

 

His own sweatpants don’t even hit the floor. Eichi shoves them down enough to pull his cock free, his fingers trembling from how hard he is, how he can almost _see_  the way Leo smells with white-hot intensity. “See, you know what you need—“ 

 

The head of his cock catches against that slick hole, and Eichi doesn’t wait. He grunts when he shoves in deep, forcing Leo up onto his tiptoes when his cock sinks in. Leo’s slick inside, but he’s tight enough to steal Eichi’s breath, and Eichi bends forward over him, his mouth hot against the side of his neck. “Let me,” he pants out, shoving up the front of Leo’s uniform, rolling a nipple between his fingers. 

 

 

Leo stops breathing.

 

For long moments, he’s not sure if the keen he hears is in his mind or coming from his mouth, as his feet curl aimlessly, and that nagging, horrible sensation finally _disappears_. In its place is a raw hunger, a primal need that only Eichi’s cock can satisfy. He grabs at the lockers for purchase, mind ignoring the fact that there’s suddenly a dick inside him and his virginity is a thing of five minutes ago. Nothing seems to matter compared to the aching, burning stretch of Eichi _filling him_ , playing his body like a well-tuned instrument, and somehow, he feels as if he’s come home at last.

 

“G-good,” he murmurs, and the word comes out slurred and drunk. Maybe he is drunk on Eichi. It feels that way when he tries to writhe down, filling himself even more, shoving against the lockers, turning his head to take another long sniff of Eichi’s sweat. Even that makes his eyes roll back into his head. “Please…nnnnnhh, feels so…much…”

 

 

Eichi shoves his face down into Leo’s sweaty hair as he bends over him, pinning him to the lockers with his body when grabs Leo by the waist to hold him still when he ruts up into him. Being this hard _hurts_ —it makes his toes tingle and curl, makes his hand tremble where he grips Leo as he thrusts up until sweat-slick skin sticks to sweat-slick skin, and the only thing that seems to make it feel better is being entirely inside, buried to the hilt in Leo’s slick, tight ass. 

 

Sweat drips down from Leo’s hairline, down the back of his neck, and Eichi dips his head to lick it up, his eyes glazed and dilated as he grinds up hard, barely pulling out each time he moves. “Better, isn’t it,” he manages to say, his voice ragged around the edges. “T-told you…ahh…that you’d…feel better…”

 

 

_I didn’t know_ , Leo wants to tell him. _I didn’t know I was like this, that you were like this, I thought it had all just passed me by like every other normal human thing_. 

 

But Eichi is _in him_ , so hard and thick that Leo feels like even his lungs have to make way for it, and his breathing is tortured and shallow, a little more difficult with every hard thrust into his slick hole. “Better,” he agrees, unable to think of any other words, his face resting against the blessedly cool locker. “There’s—I need—“ There’s something still eluding him, some itch inside him he still can’t scratch, and he starts mindlessly humping down, searching, hungry. “You’ve—got more—for me?”

 

 

Eichi hears himself growl, low and possessive. His cock drips inside, so hard that even that slick, tight slide starts to feel like torture, even when he can fuck in so _easily_  up into Leo’s body. His breath comes raggedly against Leo’s neck, his hands tightening around Leo’s hips as his thrusts become more frantic, more insistent.

 

There’s something so _satisfying_  about how it becomes increasingly hard to grind in. Eichi manages one last hard, deep thrust before the knot at the base of his cock swells and traps him in place, spreading and stretching Leo’s body even more impossibly wide as his cock twitches and throbs, filling Leo with pulse after pulse as he comes. 

 

 

Leo lets out a squeal, eyes suddenly the size of saucers as something even bigger than Eichi’s cock forces its way suddenly inside of him, grinding into his ass with absolute finality. He doesn’t even have a fraction of a second to think _it won’t fit, there’s no way_ before it’s suddenly _in_ , and so big he feels tears leak from his eyes. 

 

Then it pulses inside him, and he claps a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming.

 

He doesn’t _come_ so much as he shudders, then falls apart. Bliss whites out his thoughts into tingling static, his entire body going limp and boneless in a cascade of feelings. Individually, each emotion would have been overwhelming. Together, they leave him a trembling pile of goo, only upright because Eichi is pressing him to the lockers. 

 

He vaguely thinks about trying to say something, but gives up immediately, just focusing on breathing around the bulge inside him, trying to ride out the storm of hormones throbbing through his veins.

 

Eichi’s breath heaves in his chest, hard and fast and ragged against Leo’s hair as he tries to come down from that high. Easier said than done, when Leo is shivery and pliant around him, and it’s with _great_ effort that Eichi snags an arm around Leo’s waist, steps back, and slowly just lets his legs crumple out from underneath him to kneel on the floor with Leo in his lap. “Good boy,” he breathes, nuzzling Leo’s hair aside to mouth over the back of his neck, not able to stop himself from licking and sucking at that sweaty skin. “Ahh, don’t squirm too much, it’ll _never_ go down…” 

 

“N-not squirming,” Leo pants, grabbing at Eichi’s arm for some stability, gulping for air. “Just…trying to breathe…ahh, it’s so big, I can’t…is this…normal?”

 

“Feels like you’re squirming,” Eichi murmurs as he hooks his chin over Leo’s shoulder. “Mmhmm, yep, completely normal. Just relax. Want me to play with these to take your mind off of it?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before his hand slides up underneath Leo’s shirt again to pinch and pull on a nipple. 

 

“If—you do that, I’m _definitely_ gonna squirm!” Leo whines, and feels his cock give a weird, feeble little trickle. The weird feeling is almost gone, replaced by a satiated feeling so strong it feels like a tranquilizer. Every pinch and tug, though, rouses his body again, and in what feels like three seconds, he’s hard and panting again, aching as his hole is stretched so far he doesn’t want to think about what it must look like. “You smell…so good, it’s like I’m eating you with my nose…”

 

“Likewise,” Eichi groans, turning his head to suck on the side of Leo’s neck, knowing he’s leaving dark, mottled little marks and not caring in the slightest. It’s almost impossible for him to move, but it doesn’t stop his cock from twitching inside, nor does it stop his fingers from toying with Leo’s nipples, rolling them between his thumb and index finger as he mouths over his neck. “You’re so cute,” he mutters. “I always knew you’d be an omega, just _look_ at you…” 

 

“I didn’t know.” Leo turns his head, teeth snapping at Eichi. “Most people in my family aren’t anything at all. And I’m, I’m really old to have my first heat, right? Nnhh…are you gonna smell like this all the time? I’m not gonna be able to think around you…”

 

“That’s fine by me,” Eichi hums, shifting a little to see if maybe he can thrust or move—but nope, still too much, and so he sighs against Leo’s hair, giving one of his nipples a pinch instead. “I’ll probably only smell _that_ good when you’re in heat, or maybe you’ll just be s~o addicted that you can’t help yourself…nnn, come back to school, let me play with you all the time…” 

 

Leo tries to think through his clouded brain about what he knows. He’d been absent when they’d covered what they called ‘aberrant biological imperatives’ in health class, and he’d never paid much attention to the jokes, anyway. “What, uh…happens now? Are we, uh, married or something? Am I gonna get…”

 

“Pregnant? Oh, I wish,” Eichi sighs. “We aren’t married, but I _could_ be a jerk and be super possessive of you and no one would stop me. Would you like that?” His fingers slide down Leo’s belly, through the slick mess of sweat and come there and on his thighs. “You’re such a cute kitty when you’re in heat…” 

 

“How long is it gonna last?” Not that he can necessarily tell whether Eichi is lying or not, but at least he seems to know more about all of this than Leo does. That isn’t really saying much, but when he’s starting with knowing nothing, anything would be better. “Both, I guess. The heat and the…I mean, right now.” It’s not as uncomfortable as he’d have thought, to have that massive knot buried in him, but it does consume his thoughts in a strange, pulsing heat, making his words come out slow and thick.

 

“Depends…ahh, probably not too much longer right now, unfortunately,” Eichi grumbles, shifting uncomfortably. It’s more the fact he has to stay in one position that bothers him more than anything, but there’s no helping it. “Heats last about a week, on average. You’ll need someone to take care of you eeeevery day or you’ll be like this again.” 

 

Leo lets out a frustrated groan that’s nearly a wail, thinking of how strange, how uncomfortable he’d felt earlier. “I thought I was dying. Ahhh, is once a day enough? I’m already horny again, this _suuuuucks_ , what’s the point of this stupid stuff?”

 

“Maybe you’ll get pregnant, I dunno,” Eichi cheerfully replies, his hands sliding to Leo’s hips to loosely squeeze. “The first heat’s the wooorst one, so once probably isn’t enough. You should go have some fun at the sports festival, then let me take you home.” 

 

Leo tries to remember why he’d avoided school, avoided stuff like the sports festival, and just manages to think about how good Eichi feels in his ass. “Nnh. Okay. Uh, I’m not wearing these shorts, they’re kinda…ruined…wow, that’s _so_ gross.”

 

“I’ll get you new ones. I don’t think it’s gross, I think it’s hot. Normal boys need lube and that’s lame.” Eichi sucks in a slow breath that’s half-relief, half-disappointment when he feels his knot slowly start to go down, and he curls his fingers against Leo’s hips, gently easing him up. Sliding out makes him hiss out a low sound of complaint, but ugh, needs must. 

 

Leo wobbles for a moment, then simply pitches forward, cheek pressed against the floor, ass in the air, sore and twitching and leaking a steady trickle of fluid. “Hey, what’s it look like?” he asks, apprehensive but curious. “Ahhh, I’m not gonna sit down normally for a week, this is weird. How the heck does Rittsu do it?”

 

“He likes it, no matter what he says.” Eichi’s breath hiccups, and he slides a hand down the small of Leo’s back, over the curve of his ass to dip a finger inside. He curls his finger when it’s so slick and _easy_ , casually stroking. “Mmn, don’t worry, you’re not bleeding or anything. It’s nice and pink and cute. Looks like I need to put my dick back in,” he bluntly adds, “or maybe I should just lick you clean for now, if we’re going to be functional humans.” 

 

The sound that makes its way out of Leo’s mouth can only be called a whine, and he grabs for Eichi’s other hand, bringing it to his cheek—just to press, to kiss a little. “You’re gross,” he mumbles. “But that’s good. This could have been…real scary. Now I’m just horny. And kinda hungry, I think? But mostly horny.”

 

It’s annoying how his heart thuds, Eichi grumpily thinks, especially when there’s no reason for it to do that particular kind of affectionate clench. He blames Leo entirely. “Come here,” he mutters, leaning down over him instead of waiting for Leo to comply, and kisses him full on the mouth. “No one with sense would say I’m the reason this isn’t scary except you.” 

 

Leo kisses Eichi back, marveling at how…for lack of a better word, how _right_ it feels. Then he nuzzles under his chin, tucking in there and breathing in Eichi’s scent, feeling himself calm with every inhale. “You said we’re not married,” he says softly. “But we can date or whatever. The idea of other alphas doing this is no good.”

 

“…Yeah, don’t talk about that right now. The idea of that makes me want to kill something, actually?” That’s probably less than helpful, but oh well. _Hormones._ Eichi curls an arm around Leo’s waist, squeezing. “If you say we can date, I’m holding you to that even when you aren’t in heat.” 

 

“Rude. I should be totally exempt from consequences, pretty sure.”

 

“Nah. You’re mine now, and I make the rules.” 

 

Leo pauses for a moment, thinking that over. “You can’t fuck any other omegas, then. I’m gonna want exclusive dick rights. If this is binding I’m gonna get some stipulations.”

 

“Oh, that’s fine. Everyone else I really wanna fuck is an alpha,” Eichi laughs, leaning back. “Or a beta. You’re the most satisfying thing I’ve ever put my dick in, _honestly._ Oh, I guess Itsuki-kun is an exception, but he won’t _let_ me, mean.” 

 

Leo cocks his head to the side. “I can’t be the first omega you’ve ever…I mean, you did it with Rittsu, right? Ah, I hate that now, these hormones are _wild_. I never used to care, heh.”

 

“He sucked my dick, that’s _it_ ,” Eichi grumpily says, petting a hand down Leo’s sweaty back. “Your sweat smells so good that I want to drink it.” 

 

“Gross,” Leo says, but the word is affectionate, and he nuzzles into the touch. “Lay eggs in me.”

 

“Like an alien? Sure.” 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the fic nobody asked for but probably someone needs


End file.
